Various types of hair treatments such a coloring, layering and perming require the careful separation of sections or "tufts" of hair. For example, a hair coloring treatment will produce inconsistent results if the hair stylist is unable to uniformly distribute the color treatment across the hair or section thereof. Presently, stylists typically separate hair into sections by supporting the hair on a pointed end of a styling comb and then weaving out individual hair sections. This approach fails to produce consistent or uniform sections and the resulting hair treatment is often less than satisfactory. One method for solving this problem was proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,755 to Fisher. The Fisher Patent describes a styling comb preferably employed with teeth of different root depths and widths. An elongated needle is supported in the comb to facilitate complete separation of hair sections. The comb described in the Fisher Patent, while providing certain advantages over prior art structures, is of limited flexibility because it fails to provide adequate separation of hair sections into a plurality of different and useful patterns. Moreover, the elongated needle used in this comb is cumbersome to work with and makes the manufacture of the comb prohibitively expensive.
There is therefore a need for an improved styling comb which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art and which facilitates the separation of hair sections into a variety of different sections and/or levels to facilitate various types of hair treatments.